Chaste Kiss
by moyashisoba
Summary: Based on the D.Gray-Man Reverse Novel 3 - Maiden's Rhapsody. Again i suck at Summaries :   Lou Fa   Allen/ AreKan


**Based on the -Man Reverse Novel 3 - Maiden's Rhapsody. **

**those who haven't read that part on the novel, must see because it's funny yet with a hint of Drama**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaste Kiss <strong>

Lou Fa, A girl from the Black Order Asia Branch and also a scientist that is attracted to none other than our very own Allen Walker.

*pant pant* "I wonder where Walker-san is. I waited to see him since Bak-san made a trip here."

While she was spacing out, there came a noise on a certain room that she thought was the voice of a certain grumpy boy named Kanda Yu. She went to the direction from where the voices are coming from and look between the spaces between the half opened doors.

"Ah! Why is Kanda-san there? And why does he have to be tied up on the crucifix?"

And there she saw Bookman along with two other scientists

"…Ah~ Lou fa, glad to see you here. We needed a sample of Kanda's hair because Bookman wants his hair to be as healthy as his." *he said as he reached and touch the young man's hair while smirking; much to Kanda's dismay*

"remember what happened way back? When you had your accidental first kiss with me? " he started to laugh as Kanda was stunned in shock and he was about to continue the story but was taken aback since the menacing look on the said boy's eyes.

Kanda went berserk and frees himself from his restraints. But before all that, Lou Fa already went to excuse herself again and left; not wanting to see what kind of action will happen. She drifted away along the corridors in search for her crush.

By that same time after she left, a minute-gone-pass-by came Allen himself but was running the opposite direction where the Chinese girl went off to then stopped abruptly to catch his breath.

*pant* Good thing….*pant* I got out of Link's sight for a while *pant* though I think I'll be in trouble later when he finds me. I feel kind of worried for Timcanpy too.

Standing straight up, he then quietly walk through the hallways when he heard screaming voices pleading for help from a room nearby and as he went nearer to the place where the pleading sounds are, he also heard a familiar voice that was higher than the ones there that thought was the cause of the ruckus. When he reached the room, he peek through the half-opened door and was surprise to see Kanda, along with other three people. One was on the floor; most likely fainted. The other scientist was there beside him checking if he's ok. The young gentleman went inside to check the scenery before him.

"What's with all this ruckus?, and why is Jiji-san on the floor?"

"Allen! Glad you're here! Kanda went berserk because Jiji made him remember his first kiss with him when he was still 13 years old." He said though rather terrified at the person still clinging to his mugen.

"oh~ and what's with this first kiss Rob-san" he ask as if taunting Kanda a little more.

"Well… it's not really counted as a "First" though, because at that time-"

"DON'T you dare tell that story! *still clinging to mugen; ready to strike anytime*

"Please learn to listen to the one who's talking Kanda". he said natural while beaming him his not-so-angry-but-intimidated look while having a dark aura that matches with the other boy.

"sorry for the inconvenience, please continue"

"uhh… -yes at that time Jiji here came back drunk and just a he saw Kanda who was just passing by; he suddenly grab him and gave a kiss on his lips. Though Jiji said that it didn't matter since they were both males and such."

Then there was an eerie silence. A picture of shock and disbelief.

" I-I see, thank you for telling me the details of it, a-and you might as well bring Jiji-san to the nurse's station. I bet at his state he might got hit too much to gain consciousness." *Smiling as his poker face was intact*

"y-yes thank you. Bookman-san we should get going"

And both of them carry the helpless body away leaving both the youths there, one still smiling freely and one grumpy as ever.

*sigh* "Kanda is such a prick; just because of that-"

"-what do you mean "just because of that"…?"

"well…Jiji-san was just drunk at that time right?, he probably mistaken you for a girl since your cute and all- *wait did I just said that he was cute?*

He stopped when he saw the others face looking away teary eyed.

"what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business… just go already, that Chinese girl is looking for you."

"you meant Lou Fa right?, she's here?"

"who else you idiot."

The spout just "sighed" at him, but it's peculiar to see him like this though he hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. Well if he really did something to make him like that- he thought of for a bit of what to do in this situation and on not coming up with one; but only one thing came up on his mind.

"Kanda would you mind if I kiss you?" he said to the other teen wearing a genuine smile, not the fake one he wears often.

"…what are you saying?"

Lost in thoughts; comprehend the words that were said just now. Before he could react, there were lips that met his but only for a short while, more likely a chaste kiss.

"do you like me Kanda?"

"w-what are you asking suddenly?.. don't ask and do those things on the same time!"

"well now I'm just asking if you like me or not"

"-Of course I hate you moron!" , still blushing as he said so.

"Then why are you blushing?, and please look at me while saying those things; there's nothing on my face is there?"

"I'm Not blushing! Go already or I'll cut you with mugen!"

"If you don't look at me properly and say it, then I'll take your reaction earlier as a yes." *he smirked quite confidently*

"Damn you—

"I love you Kanda!"

Upon the shocking announcement, the only respond he could get was a stunned blushing-redder-Kanda. And with this Allen turned back and was about to leave when he was tugged back from the shoulder that made him face-to-face with the taller man again. And in no time that said man was kissing him, then he slowly move away parting his lips from him.

"you're really annoying.."

"was that your…third kiss?"

"No, it was my first."

"eH?"

"You said that, that old guy's kiss was accidental; the one you did was only a peck so it's not counted either."

"Hahaha~, you're really confusing. But I think your right, well then I have to go and look for Lou fa before Link finds me in here first"

He bid Kanda farewell and went out. As he closes his eyes, he remembered that person's face and let out a chuckle. "Well, that makes sense"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Allen was yet found by Link half way when he was looking for Lou Fa, but then Tim was able to trip Link so he got away again hoping he won't get lost. Seeing that said girl along the way, suddenly she cried and telling him that was glad to see Allen. Then as he made Lou Fa to stop crying, he was feeling a dark aura way pass them and a clenching of a sword was heard that made him wince as if it was aiming towards him.

* * *

><p>that omake was the original story hehehe :D<p>

reivews and more to come

...i think


End file.
